Ninjago Skybound Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: What if when Jay went into the Djinn blade to save the others, something went wrong. What if Jay didn't make it out? Can the other ninja save Jay and stop the wedding before its too late, or will Ninjago be doomed.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was the poll winner that I choose. There were 3 tied for first and it was either this one, or another one of 4 or 5. I thought, let's change it up and do another season so yeah. Season 6, Skybound. Just so you know, the first part of the story is part of the story line, as always. This time, it's episode 63, The Way Back, near the end. So I hope you enjoy and Review when you finish if you have any other ideas to incorporate into the story as we go. Now, into the Story!**_

Jay's P.O.V.

We ran for the shed, Nadakan's Djinn Blade in my hand. Ronin held the door open as I ran in, out of breath.

"Don't tell me," he said, "you didn't get her."

I sighed. "No, but she did help me get this. Now, if only I could figure out how to free my friends from it."

"There is a way," Soto said.

We waited for him to continue his thought, but he never did.

"Please, go on. It's not like there's A WEDDING TO STOP!" I cried out.

"A djinn can capture in its djinn blade by tricking you to wish it all away," Soto explained. "Or there's a simpler way. Being struck by it."

"You're telling me, we have to strike Jay with the sword," Skylor said, shocked. "Won't that be painful."

"And how do you know that's true?" Dareth added. "You still call the ninja, Pajama men."

"I may not know much about pajama men, but I know djinn," Soto said, tapping his chest once for each of the last three words. "The hard part isn't being captured by the blade, but getting out. There have been few who have ever escaped a djinn entrapment. So I can't tell you what you'll find inside, but once you're there, you only have minutes until you fall under its enchantment and are forever trapped yourself."

Now I was worried. What if I can't get out on time? No. Remember to stay positive, I can do it. The world depends on me.

"Ok," I sighed. "Thanks for the tip. I gotta work fast. So, who wants to strike me down?"

Everyone's hands shot up faster than lightning. Why?!

"Really, am I that annoying?" I sighed. I handed the blade to Echo Zane, "Ok, when I say go."

"On go, affirmative," Echo Zane replied.

I prepared for him to strike only for Skylor to shout "Wait!"

"W-w-w-wait!" I stammered. "This isn't easy, you know."

"What if you don't make it out," she said, sounding worried. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"You're right," I sighed. "So listen carefully. If I don't return, I want you four, to go…"

"Go," Echo Zane said.

We were yelling at him No, but it was too late. He struck me and I was now on my way into the blade. I was spinning until I finally stopped. I found myself surrounded by green crystals. Floating! I was really floating. Then a wave of tiredness struck me. I yawned. I turned around and saw a portal like thing. That must be the way back out. Now to find the others. Then someone bumped into me. They were asleep. Great!

I slowly turned back around, and my eyes widened at what I saw. I made my way as quickly as I could towards him, calling to him as I went.

"Kai!" I cried to him. I finally reached him, grabbed him, knocking the crystals off him and started shaking him. "Kai! Wake up!"

His eyes finally started to open and he seemed like he was in a trans. That's what Soto must have meant by enchantment. I grabbed him and we continued on together, I yawned again. I then spotted two of the other ninja. It was Cole and Zane.

"Wake up!" I cried to Zane, as Kai was crying to Cole.

I quickly moved over to Lloyd, who was an old man once Zane came through.

"Lloyd!" I cried.

He sprung awake, but wasn't alert.

I dragged him back towards the other ninja so they would be together. Then I started for Misako. I over ran it a little and went back up to her.

"Where's Wu," I asked, shaking her. "The way home is almost closed."

She slowly came through and pointed behind me. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that the others were slowly coming. Then I saw Wu. I quickly went for him. As soon as I touched him, he came threw. I turned and saw the portal closing. No! I quickly pulled Sensei with me, the others now in front of us. The sword's enchantment was slowly getting to me, but I managed to with Sensei's help. I watched the others go through, thinking this was too easy. Then, someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me away from the portal.

I saw it was Clouse. How dare he? I kicked him off and quickly returned to the portal, but I was too late. At the last second it closed. I was trapped.

Kai's P.O.V.

I came through the portal thingy and that was the last thing I remembered. I was lying on the ground, waking up from a soft sleep. I looked around and saw many familiar faces. There was Soto, Skylor, Ronin, Sensei, Misako, Zane, Cole, Old Lloyd, Dareth and Zane. Wait, since when is Zane that old. SINCE WHEN IS THERE TWO ZANE'S!

"What happened?" Cole moaned.

"He did it," Skylor cheered.

"He did, but where is he?" Dareth asked.

"Jay must have not made it out," Soto said, sorrow in his voice.

No. It can't be. He rescued us, but now he's trapped.

"We're going back for him," I said.

"Kai, we must stop the wedding," Skylor said. "Its your sister."

Great, what else could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay's P.O.V.

I was trapped, time felt like forever. Were the others ever going to come for me? I was managing to keep myself awake, but just barely. I floated around, trying to keep awake, but it was just so difficult for me. The sword enchantment would get to me eventually and I would fall asleep. For now though, I must stay awake as long as I can. Why? Why did Clouse have to stop me? I could be out there helping the others but no. I'm trapped in here.

I felt something attach to my ankle. I looked down and saw one of those crystals. No, no, no. I tried to pull it off, but I was already tired and weak. I was unable too and before I knew it, there was one on my arm. I felt my eyes slowly droop as I fell under the enchantment. Please come for me.

Kai's P.O.V.

After we got out of the sword. We learned Jay was now trapped, but we had something else more important to deal with. Skylor, Ronin, Dareth, Soto and the second Zane went back to Ninjago to protect the people while we stopped the wedding.

"They're sure to know we're coming," Cole said, "so we must be prepared to fight."

We nodded.

"Nya's at risk here, and I'm not giving up on her," I said, determined

"We know Kai, but we must also protect all the innocent people too," Zane said.

I sighed, "I know."

"Great," Lloyd said. "Who's ready to crash a wedding?"

A huge grin spread across his face. Oh geez, something tells me this isn't going to be good.

With that, we ran towards the temple, where the wedding was. Surprisingly, it wasn't guarded.

"Um, guys, I think something wrong here," I said.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Shouldn't there be guards here to stop us," I said.

"He's right, watch your step guys," Lloyd said.

We slowly snuck inside, no one was there. What does this mean? Are we walking into a trap?

"In that room," Zane whispered, pointing to a door.

We all ran for the door, and smashed it open. It was empty.

"Zane, are you sure they were here?" Cole asked.

"Affirmative, they're here somewhere," he said.

Lloyd pulled out Nadakkan sword, which he grabbed so we could get Jay out after all this. We slowly walked further into the room.

"Kai, get back to the door," Zane said.

"Ok," I said, confused.

"Just so they can't run," Zane explained.

"Got'cha," I said.

I ran back to the door and watched. Then an evil laughter filled the room. I saw the others looking around frantically. Then a smoke starting filling the room. They were coughing. Lloyd managed to get to me.

"Run," he cried, handing me the sword, "and don't come back."  
I didn't need to be told twice, I was out of there faster than you could say NinjaGo. I heard multiple screams, three to be exact. Obviously Cole, Zane and Lloyd. I ran until I found aa gun pointed at me.

"I ain't afraid to shoot ya," the man said.

I slowly back away, then turned to run again, only to see another pirate in my way. I turned around to see I was surrounded. I had no escape.

"Ha, pathetic," Nadakkan sneered.

I turned and saw him, and the others, asleep in his men's arms. Now I was furious, even Nya was there. I growled at him. I the felt the sword ripped from my hands.

"Captain, you're blade," a pirate said.

"No, I need that back, Jay's in there," I said.

"The blue boy," Nadakkan smiled. "I wish him here."

Pale orange dust surrounded us and Jay appeared, awake.

"JAY!" I cried.

Before he could reply, Nadakkan put the blade to his neck.

"Let's go you two," he said.

I felt the man with the guns put them to my back. I sighed, and followed, not wanting to be shot and killed there.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole's P.O.V.

I woke up, chained to a wall. I looked around.

"He's awake," someone whispered.

"Huh," I replied.

"Cole, keep it down," someone else said.

"It's just us, Lloyd and Zane," Lloyd told me.

I saw him, young again.

"Lloyd, what happened?" I asked.

"Nadakkan has infinite wishes now," Zane told me.

"Is that why we're in here?" I asked.

"Yup, unfortunately," Lloyd sighed.

"But where's Kai?" I asked.

"That's what I've been asking!?" a feminine voice screeched.

"Nya," I said.

"Who else would it be!" she cried.

What's wrong with her? She's not usually this angry.

"Don't question her mood, Cole," Lloyd sighed.

I started moving around, trying to see how much movement I had with the chains. Then I heard a snap.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

I looked down at my right wrist to the the chain snapped off.

"Sweet, it broke," I said.

"What, how, it's vengestone!" Lloyd cried.

"Very little, I guess."

I managed to break the other off with ease as well. I looked to Lloyd, who just stared at me blankly.

"How?" he said, speechless.

"Meh," I shrugged.

I walked over to him and started pulling on the chains holding him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he moaned.

"Those are tight," I sighed.

"You think!" he cried at me.

Lloyd's temper is slowly growing. What is happening to everyone?

"Cole, you best run while you can," Zane told me. I turned to look at him, "use your ghost powers to get out of here and get help. You can't do much for us right now."

"But….." I didn't know how to respond to that. I sighed, "Fine."

I sunk through the floor, using my ghost powers. Then i found myself clinging to the bottom of Misfortunes Keep.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled.

I jumped off and summoned my dragon. I dove towards the water, and pulled up at the last minute before I dove right into it. I flew right above the water, not bringing up a trail to take me out, but out of sight from the pirates. I Landed on the edge of Ninjago City, where we went to get on the boat for the Tournament. I ran through Ninjago City until I came to Borg Industries. Borg! He can help me find the others, I hope he's here right now.

Jay's P.O.V.

I lied on the ground in this cursed cell, again. Nadakkan locked me in here overnight while I was is prisoner. Now, I'm here again. At least I'm not alone this time.

"You might as well give up, man," I sighed, "I've tried everything."

Kai sighed, sitting down on the ground. He had been pounding on the bars locking us in here for a while now. He was tired, I could tell.

"Why are we just sitting here?" he asked.

"Nadakkan will be back," I told him, "trust me on this one. You're not getting out of here, I've tried."

"But there must be a way," Kai insisted.

"No, the only reason i got out the first time is because Lloyd, Cole and Nya came and rescued me. Now, we're all capture," I sighed, "It's over, Kai."

"You can't be serious," he cried at me.

Anger was slowly building up in me. I was ready to snap, but I was trying to keep myself calm.

"We're just going to sit here while Nadakkan is out there, able to do whatever he wants," Kai said, annoyed and frustrated.

"I've tried everything! I spent days here, locked up, alone! You think it's that easy! You think we can just waltz out of here! Well, you're wrong! There's no way! I've tried everything! I always end up back in here, sometimes even worse!" I yelled at him.

I looked at him. The hurt look he gave me told me I broke. I said nothing, just sank to the floor and cried.

"Jay," Kai whispered, walking to me. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I sat there, unsure of what to do now. I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you weren't here for most of this," I told him.

"We're in this together now, I'm not giving up," he said. I looked up at him, "and I will make sure we get out of here eventually."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then someone else spoke.

"Screaming, yelling, arguing," he sighed. "Are we getting ready for a round of Scrap'n Tap."

I looked up and saw Nadakkan, grinning at us.

"No, you can't be serious," I said.

"Oh, but I am," he grinned. "I'll gather the crew."

"Um, Jay, what's Scrap'n Tap," Kai asked.

"Your worst nightmare," I sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"I don't think we have a choice," Kai sighed.

"Prepare for the beating of your life."


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's P.O.V.

I stood, Nadakkan holding the chains around my wrists as I was forced to watch Kai get beaten up in Scrap'n Tap.

"Hiy Ya," Flintlock cried as he flipped Kai over him.

I flinched as Kai landed in a thud and a moan.

"Winner, Flintlock!" Nadakkan cried.

"Please," Kai begged for mercy.

I bit my lip.

"Not until blue boy uses his final wish," Nadakkan looked at me, bringing his sword to my neck.

"I…..I…..I can't," I sighed.

"What!" Kai screamed at me.

"He, Who's next?" Nadakkan asked.

"How about I fight Kai," I suggested.

"Jay," Kai said, concerned.

"A ninja on ninja fight, oh, sound's like fun," Nadakkan said, releasing the chains on my hands.

I looked to Kai and I was pushed into the ring.

"Jay, why did you even think this would be a good idea," Kai asked.

I charged at him and purposely missed.

"Play along, I have a plan," I whispered, soft enough only he could hear.

We fought like in training for a while, then Kai charged at me. I quickly flipped him over me and out of the ring.

"RUN!" I yelled.

He nodded and ran, pirates chasing him. Nadakkan grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

"You did that on purpose," he told me.

I kicked him in the chest, flipped off him and landed. I then realized I broke the venge stone off my leg with his sword.

"No!" he yelled as I started running from him.

I jumped off and somehow landed in a helicopter below the cloud level.

"Jay!" someone cried.

"Wait, Cole," I said in surprise.

He hugged me and I returned it.

"I'm so sorry about the island," he said. "A lot of things were said and we all regretted it."  
"It's Ok," I smiled.

"Come on, we've got a plan to stop them," Cole said.

I smiled at them. I'm happy that my friends are back. Now to save Lloyd, Zane and Nya.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I struggled, trying to break the chains like Cole did.

"Lloyd, stop before you hurt yourself," Zane told me, worried.

I huffed and puffed, then sank to the ground.

"Your right, this is exhausting," I sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure," Zane replied.

I sat on the ground. What is Nadakkan doing with Nya. He came and took her from us and left. I hope she's OK.

Then I heard the cell door creak open. I looked up and saw Flintlock.

"Let's go, greeny," he told me, undoing the chains.

"Lloyd, be careful," Zane warned me.

I nodded as Flintlock pushed me out of the cell. We walked to Nadakkan's room. We walked in and Nadakkan stood, ready for me. Flintlock simply closed the door, leaving us alone.

"There's no use in trying to escape, Lloyd," Nadakkan said. "There's no way."

I sighed. "What do you want."

"Three of your friends have escaped me," he said. "Cole, Kai and….him."

I gulped at the way he said him. What did Jay do.

"That blue ninja is the only one who can stop me," he told me. "He still has a wish and everyone's protecting him. This is where you come in."  
"I'm not helping you," I said, firm about it.

"You don't really get a choice," he smiled at me.

I slowly started backing up to the I felt someone grab my arm. Then my my other. I looked behind me and saw Dogshank. She held me tightly and lifted me up.

"Take him and extract his powers, like we did the girls," Nadakkan grinned.

"No," I said, struggling to get out of her grip.

Nadakkan put a sword to my neck.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

Dogshank carried me down a long hallway and into an old prison area that they pulled up from Ninjago. I was tossed into a cell, only to see Nya.

"Nya!" I cried and ran to her.

"You stay here while we prepare," Dogshank told me.

Nya looked at me, weak.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired," she said quietly.

"What did they do," I asked, helping her sit up.

"They stole my powers, then…" Nya started.

She never finished her sentence for Dogshank entered again. She grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Lloyd, stay strong, for both of us," Nya cried.

I struggled, then stared in awe at the room. It was light blue, machines everywhere. It seemed so technically advanced. I was then strapped into a chair. I fidgeted in it, but couldn't escape.

"It's venge stone, Lloyd, it's no use," Nadakkan said.

"You don't need to do this," I said.

"But then my plans wouldn't work," he said, "and where would be the fun in that."

I glared at him.  
"Now, for your powers," he said.

"You won't win," I said.

He chuckled. I felt the straps start tightening. I fidgeted more and more, but they just got tighter and tighter. My hand and feet started going numb.

"How do you feel now?" he said, watching my struggle with amusement.

The strap across my chest was slowly starting to suffocate me. I panted for air.

"Stop, please, can't breath," I said, using all the air I had.

The straps stopping tightening, but they didn't loosen at all. I couldn't move.

Flintlock placed suction cups on my hands, neck and face.

"We're ready," he told Nadakkan.

"Good, this is going to be fun to watch," he grinned at me. "You're more powerful than the girl. The more power, the more painful for the master."

I gulped.

"Let's get started, this may take a few minutes," Nadakkan grinned.

Flintlock pushed a button and the such cup turned red. Then pain. Lot's of pain. I screamed. I then stopped, trying to breath. The strap on my chest was stopping me from screaming. I fidgeted, eyes closed and biting my lip. It hurt a lot and felt like it was taking forever. When it finally stopped, I was relieved. There was only one problem, the straps were still on me.

"Now, part two of my plan," Nadakkan grinned.

"Wait, what," I cried.

Nadakkan appeared beside me with a bottle of a black serum.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked me, holding it in my face.

"Is that…...venge stone," I asked, worried.

"Yup, and this is what we'll use on the white one Zane right," he grinned.

"No, you can't," I cried.

"I won't," Nadakkan looked at me, evil grin on his face. "You will."


	5. Chapter 5

Jay's P.O.V.

I lied on a bed, just staring at the ceiling. I had gotten lost in my thoughts a couple hours before Misako came in.

"Jay, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Huh," I said, startled. I didn't realize she came in until she spoke. "Uh, sure. What about?" I replied, sitting up, my feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

"It's my son," she sighed. "I just feel like something's happening to him. It's just a motherly instinct, but I really feel like something's wrong."

"Oh, Kai said he's having the same issue with Nya," I sighed. "I don't know much about this type of thing. I never had a sibling, only my parents."

"I'm aware," Misako sighed, sitting beside me on my bed. "I just wanted to ask if he'll be safe."

"Misako," I said, looking her in the eyes. "I know Lloyd just as well as you. We all care for him, as well as each other. He's with Zane and Nya. They all trust each other enough to know they'll watch out for each other. I'm sure he's fine."

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Jay," she said.

"Crap!" Cole cried out from a few rooms away.

"COLE!" I heard Kai cried. "That better not have been important!"

"I better go make sure these two don't tear each other apart," I chuckled, getting up and walking to the door with Misako.

"I'm going to be in the library if you need me," she said and walked in the other direction.

I turned and walked to Cole and Kai. I then say a shatter glass on the ground.

"AWE COME ON!" I cried.

"It was Kai's fault," Cole said, starting the blame game.

"What!?" Kai replied, rage filling his eyes. "How was it my fault, you were holding it!"

"You bumped into me!" Cole claimed.

"Did not!" Kai cried back.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They both went silent, staring at me in shock.

"I don't care who's fault it was, I want to know what happened," I said.

They both started talking at the same time, both trying to talk over the other.

"Quiet!" I yelled at them. "Cole tell me what happened."

"Well, I was walking in with a test tube of venge stone to run a few experiments," Cole said. "Then Kai bumped into me and I dropped it."

"Great, now there venge stone in the air. Our powers are utterly useless," I sighed.

"Now what," Kai asked.

"We get back to saving the others," I said.

"Right, about that," Cole said as if he were hiding something.

"Cole," I said, "what happened?"

"The venge stone was to help block the effects of any venge stone they were near while Nadakkan has them," Cole said. "But now that it's gone, we'll have to hope they can still fight."

"Ok, but how do we get to them," I asked.

"That's the simple part," Cole explained. "The hard part is getting in unnoticed. Now, here's what we need to do."

He explained the plan, then we got to work. It wasn't the best plan, but it is the best we've got.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"You will," Nadakkan told me.

"No, I won't hurt my friends!" I yelled out.

"You will whether you like it or not!" Nadakkan ordered, "or you will suffer instead."

I went silent, thinking. Do I make Zane feel the pain, or myself. I'm a ninja, trained to protect the innocent people of Ninjago. Zane is helpless and….well I wouldn't say innocent since he is a ninja himself, but he doesn't deserve this.

"I'm not doing it," I told Nadakkan sternly. "That my final response."

"Fine, then you'll suffer for it," Nadakkan said.

Nadakkan grabbed a vial of a green liquid and poured it into a needle. He appeared beside me and jabbed it into my arm. The liquid entered my system, I screamed in pain.

"That should take you out within 24 hours," Nadakkan grinned.

"What….was that?" I asked, out of breath.

"Some normal poison mixed with a drop of tiger widow venom," Flintlock answered.

The straps came undone and I took a deep breath in. Flintlock lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the cell with Nya. She seemed paler than before.

"Nya," I whispered.

"Lloyd," she replied.

"Are you going to be Ok?" I asked.

"Yes, what about you?" she asked, sitting up.

"I think I'll be…."

Nya's P.O.V.

Lloyd blacked out mid-sentence. I ran to him, feeling for a pulse.

"The tiger widow venom is taking effect," Flintlock grinned. "It's only a matter of time."

He walked off, leaving me with an unconscious Lloyd. I moved his blonde hair from his face, for his eyes to slowly open to mine.

"Nya, what happened?" he asked, clearly forgetting what just happened.

"Lloyd," I started.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing, you'll be Ok," I lied.

What could I tell him? I didn't want to worry him. I had nothing else I could say to keep him calm.

"Just get some sleep, Ok," I told him.

"Ya, sure," he sighed.

He crawled over to the far corner and curled up in a ball. He must be cold. I hope he can hold on until the others get here.

 _ **Don't question what's happening, I don't even know and I'm the one writing. So much is happening in this story and it just seems to be getting longer and longer each time. Anyways, review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Long chapter to finish it off. I hope you enjoy. I will continue with Secret Realm because Elementalist is still in the making. It will hopefully come out before school starts here in Canada. I hope you enjoy.**_

Jay's P.O.V.

I stood on the tallest building in Ninjago City. I watched for Nadakkan to appear. I was alone and he wanted us. I felt the wind blow against my back. The some golden specks floated past me with a poof.

"It's about time," I said.

"So you were waiting for me," Nadakkan sighed.

I turned around and saw him as a human. He glared at me.

"Are you going to make your final wish?" he asked me.

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied.

"Than I have no point being here," he said.

"But you do, and you know it," I told him.

"So you want something," he said.

"Yes, Nya, Lloyd and Zane back," I told him.

"Not happening," he said.

"A fight, here and now. No magic what so ever," I said. "If I win, we get them back."

"And if I win, you have to make you last wish," Nadakkan smiled.

I hesitated. I took a deep breath, "deal."

A normal sword appeared in his hand and I pulled one out. I took a fighting stance, ready to go. Be quick guys.

Kai's P.O.V.

We hung to the bottom of one of their ships. Cole looked to me and I looked back.

"Remember, we find the others and get out without being found." I told him.

"I know. I made the plan," he replied, clearly annoyed.

The ship flew over an island and we dropped onto it. I looked around and saw a building with bars on the windows and doors.

"There," I pointed to the building.

"Quick, before they see us," Cole said.

We ran and entered the building. It was empty. An eery silence was all that greeted us. We walked the halls, looking in each cell.

The hall split into two paths and we split off. I walked, not finding anyone. That is until I found a cell containing a person. He had a blindfold covering his eyes, his hands chained to the wall behind him. I slowly opened the doors.

"Who's there?' he asked, quickly and alert.

I said nothing and walked towards him.

"Please, stay away," he said.

I undid the blindfold and looked to him.

"Oh, Kai," he sighed in relief. "I was worried it was Nadakkan."

"Where's Lloyd and Nya, Zane," I asked.

"I don't know, Nadakkan took them away a while ago," Zane replied.

"Kai, where are you?" Cole whispered.

"In here," I replied, "I found Zane."

Cole came over and helped me get the chains off Zane. We helped him up and snuck back you.

"Misfortunes Keep," I suggested.

"It would be highly guarded, but it's worth a shot," Zane said.

We ran, taking cover everytime we came across someone. Eventually we got to Misfortunes Keep. Let's hope they're here.

Jay's P.O.V.

I quickly flipped over Nadakkan when he swung at me. We had been going for half an hour. He jumped when I swung and cut my cheek. I stubbled in recovery. Then I charged again. I flipped over him and struck him in the back. He spun around and his sword took my feet out from under me. I fell to the ground.

"Ha, I win," he grinned.

I gulped.

"But this isn't the moment, you're coming with me," he said.

"No, I'm not," I argued.

"Yes you are," he said. "I wish you and I were on Misfortunes Keep and you were tied up with vengestone."  
Golden dust floated around me and the next thing I knew I was tied up on Misfortunes Keep with Nadakkan. Everyone froze. Kai and Cole stood in front of me with Zane and Nya. Lloyd was unconscious in Kai's arms.

"NO, you can't leave here," Nadakkan yelled.

"Run," I yelled.

They were out of there faster than lightning. Nadakkan was distracted and I got free of the chains, following them. We jumped off of Misfortunes Keep and landed outside of Yang's Temple.

"Agh!" he yelled, jumping after us.

We ran and hid, ready to fight. Nya with me, Lloyd and Kai were together and Cole and Zane were separate. I looked to Kai and he nodded.I heard a thump and saw Cole had blasted one of Nadakkan's statues. I saw Lloyd slowly getting up. Zane then did the same and Kai too.

"You're destroying my works of art," I heard him say. I looked to Nya and she nodded. "I suppose you'll make good replacements!"  
Nya and I jumped from our hiding spot and charged at him. His back was to us but he quickly spun around to us. He shot at us and we jumped out of the way. He continued to shoot at me while Nya ran at him. She got close to him, but his attention turned to her.

"I wish for my love to return to me!" he cried at Nya.

The dust surrounded Nya and she passed out. My eyes widened in horror as she slowly stood back up. Her eyes were a pale yellow.

"Dilara," Nadakkan said.

"My darling," she said in a different voice. "You have done it. What trouble you must have gone through."

"No, NYA!" I cried.

"I am not Nya," she yelled at me.

"Jay, get out of there," Kai yelled at me.

"I wish you gone!" Nadakkan fire at me.

I jumped and ran for cover. I looked to Kai and Lloyd.

"She's under his spell," Lloyd said. "Don't hurt her. Watch your moves."

"AGH!" Nadakkan cried. I turned at the last second as Nadakkan said, "I wish you still."

I watched in horror as he hit Zane and Zane turned to a golden figure.

"ZANE!" I cried.

Nadakkan and "Dilara" laughed in victory. I growled.

Cole shot a blast and caught Nadakkan's attention. I looked and watched as Kai and Cole ran at Nadakkan from different sides. Kai fired at him and so did Cole. He blocked then, "I wish you both still!"

They then became like Zane. Golden ninja figures, lifeless on the ground. I looked to Lloyd. He ran over to me when Nadakkan was looking the other way.

"What do we do," I whispered.

"We just can't give up," he replied.

He ran behind a post and I looked up and saw Flintlock load a gun with the Tiger Widow Venom.

"Get me a clear shot," he mouthed to me.

I nodded. I turned to Lloyd.

"Get Nadakkan open," I whispered.

He nodded.

"Where are you two," Nadakkan groaned.

Lloyd shot energy, making him exhausted, and ran at Nadakkan. His back was turned and Lloyd landed a hit.

"We've got him!" I cried.

We both ran at him. I picked up Nya and tossed her aside, charging at Nadakkan. Lloyd fired at him again, using the last of his energy. Nadakkan deflected it to me and it hit me hard. I flew to the ground, then scrambled to a hiding spot.

"I wish you still," I heard Nadakkan cry.

I peaked out to see Lloyd turn into a golden figure. I was all that stood between Nadakkan and Ninjago falling. He blasted the rock I hid behind to bits and I flew. I landed with a thump and moan. I couldn't get back up.

"Finally," Nadakkan said. "I wish you still."

I felt my body going still, only to heard Flintlock say something, but I couldn't make it out.

Flintlock's P.O.V.

I watched Jay, the last ninja, get hit. It's now or never.

"My shot is your's to keep," I said.

I fired and got a direct hit.

"Bulls eye," I smiled.

Jay's P.O.V.

I came back. What happened? I saw Nadakkan falling to the ground.

"Jay, use your wish!" Flintlock cried.

I rose to my feet and started for Nadakkan.

"Dilara," he said.

I noticed Nya backing away from him and the others coming through. Now it's my chance.

"I wish you weren't a…."

"Jay," Nya moaned.

Nadakkan fell, revealing that she was hit too.

"Nya!" I cried, running to her as she fell.

I lied her on the ground as the others came running. I looked up and saw Kai's face.

"No," I whispered.

"Jay, you have to use your final wish," she told me. "Stop Nadakkan, save Ninjago. I've always loved you."

Then her eyes closed and she went limp.

"No, Nya," I cried.

"I...I...I wish…...that everything was back to normal, that you had taken my hand and that the teapot was never found in the first place."

I heard something hit the ground behind me, followed by Nadakkan saying, "your wish is yours to keep."

My eyes widened as the world began to spin.

I opened my eyes and found that we were back on the roof of the hospital. I looked around frantically.

"Jay. Jay. Jay snap out of it!" Cole yelled, shaking me.

"Wait, what happened." I asked.

"You just blacked out," he said.

I noticed Nya slowly getting up beside me.

"Nya," I said.

"Oh no, quick, they'll see us," Kai said, hearing a helicopter coming.

We did airjitzu and hid behind a billboard.

"Nya," I cried. "Take my hand."

"Come on Nya, just take his hand," Cole said, "or else...we'll...be….spotted."

"Take my hand Nya," I smiled.

She smiled back and did airjitzu up to me. She took my hand and floated back down to the roof.

"I remember it all," she smiled.

"I do too," I smiled back, "but how?"

"Who cares," she said and started kissing me.

We kissed to later be joined by the others on the roof, together. Then, we started explaining everything that just happened to us and why they felt like dayshavoo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's back. I wanted to improve the ending so I'm adding more to it. I hope you enjoy.**_

Jay's P.O.V.

I remembered falling asleep on the Bounty, but I don't know where I am now. I looked around then it hit me. That last bit, the part that we defeated Nadakkan was just a dream. I tried to sit up but I was chained to a bed.

"It seems someone has awaken," a voice said.

"You're right, Dilara," Nadakkan said, looking over me. "Hello again, Jay. I bet you're wondering what has happened?"

I tried to nod my head but it was strapped down so instead I just spoke.

"Yes, what happened and where are the others?"

"Well, we released you because Dilara wanted a servant with everyone else from my crew gone," Nadakkan said.

"I chose you because I've heard you're the funny one," Dilara said.

"I'm not doing anything for you," I said.

"So you wish to join your friends again," Nadakkan grinned. "Turned into a golden ninja statue."

"No!" I cried out.

"Thought so," Nadakkan grinned at me. "Dilara, take care of him."

Nadakkan made for the door, but turned to me.

"I'm close by and will come if my dear cries for it, understand. There's no second chances," Nadakkan told me.

"I got it, no second chances," I sighed.

Nadakkan disappeared and Dilara started undoing the straps holding me down. I can't believe it was all a dream and I was actually a golden statue the whole time. The others are still stuck though. How can I help them?

"Jay, correct," Dilara said.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"I'm guessing you know who I am," Dilara said.

"Yeah, you're Dilara," I said, sarcastically. "You're in my lovers body."  
"I know, it was the only way I could be with my loved one. Nya, correct," Dilara asked and I nodded. "Ok, Nya is unharmed, only asleep like the other ninja who are trapped. Their dreams are intertwined so they just think it's real life."

"Ok," I said, sitting up.

"Listen, I want a friend who is human so please just go with everything," Dilara said. "If something happens, you heard Nadakkan."

"No second chances," we said together then chuckled.

"So, what am I doing then?" I asked.

"Really, you're just someone I can talk to," Dilara said. "I chose you because you're the funny one. I thought I could get some laughs from you."

I nodded.

"Hold on," she said. "Nadakkan doesn't want to take any chances."

She attached the venge stone ball and chain to my leg. I sighed.

"It's the only way I can keep you here," she explained to me.

"I get it, I get it," I said. "I dealt with this thing for a while already. I think I can handle a little while still."

Dilara smiled at me.

"Come, I'll show you to where you'll be staying," she smiled to me.

I nodded and followed her out the door. We walked the halls, I stayed behind her.

"You're so quiet back there, is everything OK?" she asked.

"Huh, yeah, it's nothing," I sighed.

"It's the fact that you're a prisoner, isn't it," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess though that being a ninja and having all these adventures and fights I get use to it," I chuckled.

"You are the funny one," Dilara chuckled herself. "I like you. I hope we don't have any issues with Nadakkan, just so I can keep you for a while."

How long am I going to be stuck here this time? I sighed.

"So, this will be where you rest, ok," Dilara said, entering a small room.

I laughed, "it's an upgrade from last time."

Dilara chuckled. I looked around.

"The door locks and unlocks from the outside so you can't open it. There's no windows, which is disappointing but you'll only be in here at night," Dilara sighed, "hopefully."

I jumped and landed on the bed. It had blue covers, pillows and it was actually soft. I might not mind this.

"Ok, come on, let's keep going," Dilara said.

"So, question," I said.

"Yeah, what's up?" she replied, walking up to the deck.

"Am I like part of the crew or something now?" I asked.

"Uh, I have no clue," Dilara answered. "You're like a prisoner but I guess you are working for Nadakkan so….I guess you could say that."

"OK then," I sighed.

I looked around as we walked on Misfortunes Keep. Pirates were everywhere, watching me. I guess Nadakkan only lost some people.

"So, you'll be eating with Nadakkan and I, but it's a little complicated," Dilara told me. "It's about dinner so why don't we go eat, and then you'll understand why it's complicated."

I gulped. I still followed her inside because as soon as she said dinner, I realised I was hungry. I kept myself on alert, watching myself for Nadakkan.

"Dilara, you're here now," Nadakkan smiled to Dilara.

"Yes, and I've brought Jay," Dilara told him.

I froze up as Nadakkan approached me. The grin on his face frightened me, but I couldn't back up.

"Come Jay," he told me, forcing me to walk towards the table.

I walked with Nadakkan pushing me, unsure of what may happen. He sat me down in a chair and strapped one of my arms down.

"The chair is attached to the ground so don't even think about anything," he told me, taking a seat beside Dilara. "So, eat up everyone."

I grabbed a kabob with my free hand and sat back in the chair.

"So, are you settling in alright Jay?" Nadakkan asked me.

"I guess," I muttered.

"He's still uncomfortable because he's our prisoner," Dilara told Nadakkan.

"Jay, don't think of it like that," Nadakkan told me. "Think of it more like you're….a crew member."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Is there something wrong about that?" Nadakkan glared at me.

Dilara started shaking her head at me.

"No, nothing wrong," I told him. "I guess I just need some time to get use to all this."

"Ok, good," Nadakkan said, relaxing. "How is the food? I had Flintlock prepare it."

"It's actually pretty good," I chuckled. "But Zane's food is better. He is the best cook ever. Just don't let Cole in there."

Dilara chuckled.

"What could make Cole such a bad cook?" she asked.

"He's the black ninja, right," Nadakkan questioned.

"Yup, and his chili can be used as glue," I laughed. "It seriously glued my mouth shut one time. He thought I just liked it so much I didn't speak."

Dilara laughed, and I actually heard Nadakkan chuckle a little bit.

I tried to grab a chicken leg, but with the straps, I couldn't reach it.

"Could someone pass me the chicken legs?" I asked. "Can't quite reach it."

I chuckled as Nadakkan grabbed it.

I made some other comments, getting some laughing going. Nadakkan might be starting to trust me now. Once we were finished, it was late and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Dilara and Nadakkan walked me to my room.

"Pajamas are in the dresser, along with some other clothes for you," Dilara told me.

"The door will be locked but either Dilara or myself will come and get you in the morning," Nadakkan told me.

"Goodnight then," Dilara smiled.

"Night," I sighed.

Nadakkan closed the door and I realize it didn't have a handle on the inside. So I really can't open it. I opened the dresser and slid on a pair of blue striped Pajamas. I walked back over and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. What is Nadakkan planning though? He's up to something, I know it, but what?

 _ **Review and tell me what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jay's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning on my own. I wondered what time it was but I got up and dressed anyways. I slid on a pair of blue pants and a blue t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair as to

comb it.

"Jay, are you up," someone asked behind the door.

"Yeah, you can come in," I answered.

I shook my head, knocking the hairs into place and turned to see Flintlock at the door.

"It's been a while," Flintlock said.

"Yeah, I know, what is it?" I moaned.

"Captain wants you in the dining hall for breakfast," Flintlock told me. "Surprised you didn't try to run."

"I'm using this to my advantage," I said. "Wouldn't rather be a prisoner aboard this ship than a block of gold."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Flintlock said.

He picked up the ball and chain and attached it to my leg. Nadakkan and taken it off last night but kept it in my room, still blocking my powers.

"Let's go," Flintlock told me.

I sighed. Here we go again. I followed Flintlock to the dining hall to see Dilara and Nadakkan waiting.

"It's about time," Nadakkan moaned.

"My apologies, I couldn't remember which room," Flintlock said sheepishly.

"You may leave now," Nadakkan said. Flintlock left us alone, once again. "So, how was your first night here, Jay?"

"Alright I guess," I sighed.

"You're still getting use to everything, aren't you," Dilara said.

I nodded as Nadakkan strapped my hand down.

"You'll get use to it in time Jay," he said.

"I guess," I said.

I was starting to feel lonely without the others. I wished I could at least have one of them here.

"Jay, are you sure that everything's alright," Dilara asked.

"I guess I just miss the others," I sighed. "Zane's cooking, Kai's temper, Cole and I arguing and Lloyd's happiness."

"Jay, eat up, forget about them right now," Nadakkan told me. "The only way you'll be with them is if I were to turn you still again."

"Ok," I tried to smile.

I guess it could be worse, I could be trapped in a fake reality like the others.

Kai's P.O.V. (Dream World)

I woke up from my bed. It seemed like another nice day. Nya was back and the team was together again.

"Morning Kai," Lloyd smiled at me.

"Morning," I replied.

"Zane's done breakfast, you coming," Lloyd said.

"I'll beat you there," I laughed, running past him.

We pushed each other as we ran down the halls, laughing. We got the the kitchen and someone was missing.

"Where's Jay?" I asked.

"I thought he was still asleep," Cole said.

"No he's not in his bed," I replied.

"Jay's missing," Nya cried.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Lloyd said.

"Let's split up and look around," I said.

Everyone agreed. We searched the Bounty everywhere, Jay was nowhere to be seen.

"How can Jay just disappear?" I questioned.

"He can't, he must have left, or have been taken," Zane said.

"Jay," Nya mumbled.

"He's strong, he can handle himself," I told Nya.

I never realized how much Nya cares for Jay.

"Let's check the bedroom again, maybe he left a note," Lloyd said.

I sat Nya on the couch and she snuggled up with me. I kept her close and the others returned with nothing.

"No clues, no note," Cole sighed. "He just disappeared completely."

"Maybe he's gone out for a while," I suggested.

"Kai has a point, he might have gone out to do something and just didn't want us to come," Zane said.

"But why didn't he leave a note," Cole asked.

"He doesn't want us to find him, let's just leave him alone," I said. "If he's not back by tonight, we'll search for him."

Everyone agreed as we went to eat breakfast. We started talking about the TV show we star in and trying to remember lines.

"Recordings start in an hour," Lloyd said. "Let's go to the studio."

"Coming!" I cried, running from my room.

I caught up and everyone was leaving to the studios. Luckily it's Zane's episode and Jay isn't that much to worry about with him not being here. I hope he's Ok and not in trouble.

Jay's P.O.V.

I lied on the floor, laughing as Nadakkan and Dilara tickled me. I was laughing so hard my face was red.

"Stop it," I said between laughs.

"Alright, give him a break Nadakkan," Dilara said.

Nadakkan backed up, smiling. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Let's not do that again," I chuckled.

"Aw," Dilara moaned, "but it's so much fun."

"Ok, not again today," I switched my sentence.

"We'll see Jay," Nadakkan said.

"I'm going to go check on Clancee," Dilara said. "He should be working and I feel like he's not."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later Dilara," Nadakkan said.

I watched as she walked away, Nadakkan holding me back.

"You realize that you're only here so I can make my Dilara happy right," he told me.

"I know and you still hate me," I replied.

"Yes," Nadakkan answered. "But I love Dilara so I have to do it to keep her happy."

"Listen, I understand the deal," I told him. "I stay here and I get to be alive. I disobey or try to escape and I'll be turned into a golden statue again. Even though I miss the others, I don't want to be stuck like them."

"Good, you have the right idea ninja," Nadakkan told me.

He left me alone. I was alone. Maybe I can find where he's keeping the others. I walked into the lower part of Misfortunes Keep and jumped to the temple. This was where everyone was being turned into statues. I looked around and saw a golden ninja.

"Lloyd," I sighed. "He is using you as statues. I feel so bad."  
"Jay, you better not be doing what I think you are," Dilara said.

I spun around.

"When do you get here?" I asked surprised.

"I was always here. Are you trying to free them?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to see where they were," I sighed.

"Jay, you know if Nadakkan saw you here," Dilara sighed. "He wouldn't hesitate to do it to you."

"I know, I just wanted to know that they were here still," I sighed.

"Do you know who is who?" Dilara asked.

"I think this one is Lloyd, that's Kai, over there is Zane and Cole is that one," I said, pointing each of them out to here.

"Ok, it's cool that you still recognize them," Dilara sighed.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I have never had a good friend before," she said. "Only Nadakkan and he can be hard to get along with at times."

"Is that why you wanted him to release me," I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted someone I could actually talk to who would listen," Dilara said as we started walking. "I can't always get him to listen to me."

"I see," I told her. "I guess I feel the same way right now."  
"Because you're without your friends," Dilara said. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. If I helped you stop Nadakkan, I would disappear myself. I don't want to cause harm to anyone but my existence is creating harm to Nya."  
"Is she OK?" I asked, worried.

"Like the other ninja, yes," Dilara said, I sighed in relief. "She's in a deep sleep. Nadakkan's spell was for her to sleep for all of eternity. Only way to stop it is if you were to stop him."

"If I were to try, he'd stop me easily," I replied.

"Yes, and that's why it's only one chance," she said. "Please, don't get into trouble."

"I will try my best not to," I said. "I want as much as you to be here. Even though I miss the others dearly."

"Jay, please," Dilara said, looking me in the eyes. "Don't anger or test Nadakkan."

"What about me," Nadakkan said, appearing beside us.

"Nothing," I stumbled.

"I was sure that you were over by the other ninja," Nadakkan said, floating around me. I gulped and didn't move. "You weren't trying to turn my dear Dilara on me, were you."

"No," I said.

"Are you sure?" Nadakkan asked me.

I held my breath, waiting for his wish to turn me again. It's over now.

"Nadakkan," Dilara cried. "I was just asking him question about the other ninja to…..torment him."

I nodded.

"Alright, but I'm watching you," and he disappeared.

"Thanks for the cover," I said sheepishly.

"No problem," Dilara smiled. "I'm on your side, playing on his. You can trust me."

I smiled at her, making her think I trusted her. I questioned the trust though. Is she just trying to get me to join her to rule Ninjago? I can't trust her fully yet, but for now, it's all I got.


	9. Chapter 9

Jay's P.O.V.

I can't believe him. That evil Djinn. He waited until Dilara left, then took me and locked me up. I'm chained up in a cell because of him. And let's not forget blindfolded. I guess it's not that bad though. There has been worse things I've gotten myself into.

"Psst," someone said.

"Who's there?" I said.

"Jay, I thought it was you," they said.

I couldn't see them. Not Dilara, not Nadakkan, I know them though.

"Who are you?" I said.

I was starting to freak out.

"Calm down, Jay," she said. "I'm getting you out of here. We figured it out. You couldn't stop him."  
She removed the blindfold and I recognized her.

"Skylor, thank you so much but if Nadakkan catches me…" I started.

"I've got that covered," she said. "We must be quick though, there's not much time."

I nodded. She ran over to the exit of the cell, quickly scanned the halls and ran. I stayed close behind her, not wanting to be spotted. I heard explosions, pirate cries and commands being yelled. I saw Soto and his crew taking on Nadakkan.

"Soto, come in," Skylor said.

"Soto here," I heard him on a headset.

"I have who we came for, let's get out of here," Skylor said.

"Understood, over and out," Soto said.

Skylor stopped and looked around.

"There," she cried, pointing towards Sensei.

We ran to him.

"Jay, what happened," he asked.

"Too much," I replied. "There's no time to talk, we have to go."

Sensei nodded and jumped off the edge. He floated up on his dragon so Skylor and I could climb on. Sensei started flying away until a canon was fired at us.

"You're going to pay ninja!" Nadakkan cried at us.

"Fly Sensei, fly," I yelled.

He dove straight down towards the ocean. I screamed, covering my eyes. He pulled up at the last minute, flying towards Ninjago City. We flew into the City and landed outside of Borg Industries. I saw Soto and his crew settling outside.

"WU!" someone cried.

Sensei slid off his dragon, it despawning and Skylor and I landed safely on the ground.

"Where are the others?" Misako asked.

"Nadakkan has infinite wishes and he trapped them in a fake reality. They're golden ninja statues outside the Temple of Airjitzu," I sighed. "Why'd he release me?"

"That's a good question," Sensei said.

"He only released you," Skylor questioned. "Don't you still have….."

"My wish!" I cried. "I completely forgot that I still have it."

"Jay, be careful what you say," Sensei said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nadakkan most likely wants you to use it and that's why he released you."

"That explains Dilara acting so nice towards me," I added. "She was trying to gain my trust so I would use it."  
"You said a fake reality," Skylor asked, I nodded. "What exactly happened? Maybe that can help us to figure out where to go from there.

"Not going to work," I sighed. "Flintlock turned and joined our side. Knowing him, it's never going to happen."

"Ok, so plan B," Soto said, joining our conversation.

"I don't know, I just think we should free the others," I said.

"It's too risky," Skylor told me. "You'd be caught right away. Plus you only have one wish, it would be a waste."

"But you have all three of yours," I told her.

She stumbled backwards.

"He's got a point Skylor," Sensei told her. "No one has wishes but you and Jay."

"Alright, I think I have a plan," she said.

No one's P.O.V. -Djinnjago-

"I can't believe he escaped!" Nadakkan cried out in anger.

"I can't believe you locked him up!" Dilara yelled at Nadakkan.

"I told you, your mission was to gain his trust so he would use his wish on something silly," Nadakkan said. "Then I'd turn him back and we'd rule Ninjago."  
"I never wanted that!" Dilara finally said.

"What do you mean?" Nadakkan questioned her.

"All I ever wanted was someone who actually cared about me!" she yelled. "After I fell for you and married you, I realized that you never loved me. You only wanted the wishes, the power."

"Dilara," Nadakkan started.

"No! If I had realized the mistake before it was too late to undo it, I wouldn't have done it," Dilara told him. "I wouldn't have helped you. I didn't just try to gain trust with Jay for your needs, I wanted his trust for me. I can't believe you would do all of this and harm so many people in the process."

"Dilara, stop this," Nadakkan demanded.

"No, you were never in charge of me," Dilara said to him. "I'm done. You and I are no longer lovers."

A puff of smoke surrounded them and Dilara fell to the ground. Nadakkan was full of anger. He looked down at Dilara, but she was gone. Nya slowly started waking up.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"My dear Dilara betrayed me," Nadakkan said.

Nya gasped and tried to climb up to run but Nadakkan stopped her. He grabbed her by the arm and held her tightly.

"Let go of me," Nya demanded.

"I'm not letting you escape as easily as the blue ninja," Nadakkan said.

"You took him from us," Nya cried.

"You were only asleep, like the other ninja," Nadakkan told her. "Nothing there really happened. I was so close and no one will stop me."  
Nya struggled in his grasp. They walked into the Temple of Airjitzu, opposite side of the ninja. Dogshank walked in and saw Nya struggling.

"Dogshank," Nadakkan ordered. "Hold her and don't let her go."

Nadakkan handed Nya to Dogshank. Nya became furious.

"Where are the other ninja," she demanded.

"Right here," Nadakkan said.

He lead the group outside and Nya saw the other ninja, including her brother, as golden statues. She was utterly shocked. She stared at them in silence.

"Are they…" she started asking.

"They're alive," Nadakkan said. "And once I have the blue one back with them, there will be no stopping me."

"I can stop you," Nya said.

"You'll join them," Nadakkan told her.

Nya went silent.

"We have the blue ninja's location, along with the others who aided him in the escape," Flintlock said, running over to Nadakkan. "They're outside of Borg Industries."

"Perfect," Nadakkan grinned at Nya. "I wish you and Flintlock were on the very to of Borg Industries and that I was with the ninja. Drop her when I give the signal."

Dust surrounded them as they disappeared and reappeared on top of Borg Industries. Nya was still gaining her balance when Flintlock grabbed her and hung her over the side.

She screamed, grabbing everyone's attention below them.

"That's Nya," Jay cried.

"Yes it is, Ninja," Nadakkan said, appearing behind them.

"Let her go," I said.

"Whatever you say," Nadakkan replied, grinning.

Flintlock slipped her and grabbed her again, causing Nya to scream again.

"No," Jay cried.

He was about to run to her when Nadakkan grabbed him and brought a sword to his neck. He struggled against him.

"Are you going to use your wish to save her?" Nadakkan asked.

"No," Jay replied. "Skylor!"

"Nadakkan, your forgetting I haven't used any wishes," Skylor grinned. "I wish…"

"I wish you silent," Nadakkan cried towards Skylor.

Her eyes widened as her mouth was covered. She was unable to speak.

"Now it's up to you Jay," Nadakkan told Jay. "Wish or she falls."

What else could go wrong? Nadakkan is forcing Jay to use his wish, Nya's hanging from the tallest building in Ninjago and no one else can do anything.

 _ **Alright, who asked "What else could go wrong?"**_

 _ **Kai: Wasn't me**_

 _ **Lloyd: Nope**_

 _ **Zane: I don't remember saying anything like that.**_

 ** _Cole: Never, I learn that mistake a long time ago_**

 ** _Jay: *Nervous laughing*_**

 ** _Everyone: JAY!_**

 ** _Jay: I'm sorry, i didn't know!_**

 ** _Kai: I can't believe you would think that question_**

 ** _Cole: Hasn't anyone told you it's bad luck_**

 ** _Lloyd: Bad things always happen when someone says that_**

 ** _Zane: Along with "It's not like it could be any worse"_**

 ** _Everyone: ZANE!_**

 ** _Zane: Whoops_**

 ** _Get them before it gets any worse!_**

 ** _Kai, Lloyd Cole and I: *attack Zane and Jay*_**

 ** _Chen: Why do authors notes here always end in a fight._**

 ** _*Fight stops with Cole holding Jay by the collar and Kai Lloyd, and Zane in a ball*_**

 ** _Kai: Wait, where'd Sweetheart go?_**

 ** _Jay: That traitor_**

 ** _Cole: She's just turning us on each other._**

 ** _Lloyd: Who wants to Prank her._**

 ** _*Everyone's hands go up*_**

 ** _Kai: Why Chen_**

 ** _Chen: She's so mean to me_**

 ** _Kai: Understood, let's go_**

 ** _Lloyd: *hands out buckets of icey cold water to everyone* Wait until she's in sight._**

 ** _*Everyone hears footsteps*_**

 ** _Lloyd: NOW!_**

 ** _*Drops icey water onto-*_**

 ** _Lloyd: Awe crap_**

 ** _*-Sensei and Misako*_**

 ** _Sensei: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you are in so much trouble!_**

 ** _I got this Sensei_**

 ** _*Ninja and Chen float off Bounty and into the ocean*_**

 ** _Skylor: Bulls eye_**

 ** _Sensei, Misako, Skylor and I: *Run over to the side and watch the ninja struggle while laughing at them*_**

 ** _Skylor: Worth it_**

 ** _*I high five Skylor*_**

 ** _Lloyd: When we get up there, you two are dead_**

 ** _Skylor Run?_**

 ** _Sounds like a good idea_**

 ** _Sensei, Misako, Skylor and I: REVIEW!_**

 ** _Chen: SEE WHAT I MEAN BY OUT OF CONTROL!_**

 ** _Chen, stop talking_**

 ** _Lloyd and Kai: *Reach the Deck*_**

 ** _Crap! *Starts running after Skylor*_**

 ** _Skylor: *Summons dragon*_**

 ** _*Climb on with her* FLY!_**

 ** _Kai: You can run but you can't hide!_**

 ** _-To be Continued-_**


	10. Chapter 10

Jay's P.O.V

Nadakkan left me in a tough situation. Rescue Nya and Ninjago falls or let Nya fall and die and save Ninjago. I looked around for an escape route, only to notice Sensei had left.

"Tick tock," Nadakkan imitated a clock.

I bit my lip. I had no clue what to do. I then notice Sensei on the top it a nearby building.

"Time's up!" Nadakkan grinned.

"No!" I cried.

I watched as Nya began to fall from about a hundred floors up. Then there was a flash of gold and she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Nadakkan asked, annoyed.

I used this as my moment to attack. I spun around, taking Nadakkan down in the cried in surprise as he hit the ground. Skylor and I made eye contact and she nodded.

"Nadakkan," I said as he slowly regained his balance, climbing to his feet. "It's time we end this, you've caused enough trouble here and it's time for you to return to your world."

"No," Nadakkan cried.

"I wish you were gone and everything you did was undone!" I cried out before he could do anything.

"You're wish…." Nadakkan sighed. "Is….yours...to…..keep."

Nadakkan fell to the ground. I stared as Sensei flew down on his dragon and landed next to us. Nya was with him. She ran and hugged me tightly.

"Look!" Misako cried, pointing upwards.

The land Nadakkan had made was floating back to it's original places in Ninjago. Then I gasped.

"The others!" I cried.

"Where were they?" Sensei asked.

"Outside of the Temple of Airjitzu!" I replied.

"Nya, Nya, come in," Kai's voice said.

"Kai, you're alive!" Nya cried.

Her bracelet blinked, saying Kai was using it.

"Yeah, and the others are here too," Kai added.

"Jay's with us," Nya declared.

"Ok, I have no clue where we are though," Kai said.

"I do, we'll be there in about five minutes," I told him. "Stay put."  
"Alright, if you say so," Kai groaned.

The call ended and I smiled at Nya.

"Thanks everyone for the help," I smiled.

"It's no problem," Soto smiled.

"I'm always up for a good fight," Skylor agreed.

"Call us up if you need us again," Dareth said.

"Great, we'll talk soon," Nya waved as everyone walked off in their own directions.

"RONIN!" I heard the commissioner yell.

"Crap!" Ronin replied, sprinting away with an army of police on his tail.

We laughed, watching that scene unfold.

"Come on, let's head out to get the others," Sensei said.

Sensei summoned his dragon and helped Misako onto it. Nya summoned hers, but I stood on the ground.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Nya asked me.

"I don't have enough energy to create my dragon," I sighed.

Nya desummoned hers and landed beside me.

"Then we'll work together," she smiled.

I returned that smile as a dragon formed under us.

"That's incredible," Misako said. "I never knew that some elements can combine into one."  
"Shall we," Nya said, holding the reins.

I held her waist, having nothing else to hold on to. We took off into the skies, towards Stiix. We flew in silence, no one spoke. Well, Misako and Wu spoke in a whisper, but Nya and I didn't say anything.

"Jay, is it true," Nya asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That Nadakkan had us trapped in a fake reality," Nya said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I wanted to do something, but I couldn't do anything."

"You did do something," Nya told me. "You gained Dilara's trust. If you didn't do that, Ninjago would be lost to Nadakkan."

A small smile spread across my face.

"You're everyone's hero, Jay," she told me. "And, I just wanted to say….."

She paused. I cocked my head, waiting for her to finish. She never did, instead, she turned and started kissing me. I was startled, but then returned it.

"I love you," Nya said after she pulled away.

"I love you too," I replied with a smile.

We landed outside of the Temple, where the other four ninja walked out to greet us.

"So, mind explaining," Kai started, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"  
"Let's just say," I told them, "Nadakkan is gone, once and for all."

Nya smiled at me.

"He saved us all," Nya said. "Gaining Dilara's trust to free me, then escaping Nadakkan. He worked with Sensei and the others to rescue me from Nadakkan then used his wish."

"Mind if I ask what you wished for," Zane said.

"I wished that he was gone forever and everything he did was undone," I said.

"But was it from the heart," Lloyd asked.

"It was to protect me," Nya said. "To save me."  
A small smile spread across my face. We blushed as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Is there romance between you two now," Lloyd asked us.

Nya blushed a bright shade of red, quickly turning away.

"I don't know what came between you two," Cole said.

Sensei smacked him in the head with his staff. "Yes you do."  
Cole laughed sheepishly, everyone else laughed too. I turned back to Nya as she kissed me again. I kissed her back. Then we hugged for a while.

"Lloyd!" Kai cried out.

We broke quickly to see Lloyd on the ground, unconscious.

"He's out cold," Zane said, kneeling beside him. "What happened?"

Nya's eyes went wide as she stumbled backwards.

"The venge stone!" she cried.

"He has venge stone in him!" Kai replied, just as loud.

"Oh Lloyd," Misako said,kneeling beside her son. "Please hold on."

"Quickly, Ninjago Hospital can help us," Sensei said. "They recently go a solution to cure you guys in this situation."

Everyone nodded. Cole lifted up Lloyd, summoning his dragon. Everyone summoned dragons, taking off into the skies. We went as fast as we could. I flew with Nya, using our combined dragon again.

Kai's P.O.V.

No one said a word. We had been at the hospital for a couple hours. Everyone was too worried to say anything. Misako and Sensei had gone with the doctors, but we were forced to wait here. I was filled with mixed emotions. So many questions, I could only think to myself. What could I do? No one would speak to anyone.

Nya fell asleep on Jay's shoulder, Jay's head laid on hers, both sound asleep. Zane meditated while Cole skimmed the magazines. Cole eventually fell asleep, since it became night a couple hours ago. Zane too. I couldn't sleep a wink. Not until I knew if Lloyd was OK.

"Excuse me," someone said.

I looked up. There was a doctor standing in front of me.

"You're awake," he smiled. "Can you come with me?"

I nodded and stood up. The others were sound asleep and didn't notice me get up. We walked behind to doors.

"Lloyd has awaken and is asking to see one of you guys," the doctor told me. "Wu and Misako fell asleep in another room. We didn't want to bother them, so I was sent to see if one of you were awake still."  
"Is Lloyd going to be Ok?" I had to ask.

"Yes, but he will feel quite tired for a few days," I was told.

I let out a sigh in relief. The doctor opened a door and I saw Lloyd sitting on the bed. His eyes turned to me and he smiled.

"Kai," he said, happy.

"Hey buddy," I replied, walking towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," he shrugged. "Where's everyone?"

"Sensei and Misako are resting somewhere," I answered. "The other ninja are in the waiting room. They're sound asleep."

"Why are you awake then?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about you," I sighed. "I didn't want to lose you."  
"Kai, I'll be fine," Lloyd assured me.

"Kai, you can stay with Lloyd for the night," the doctor said. "Then tomorrow, you can return home. It's late and you must be tired."

I nodded, smiling. The doctor left the room, leaving us alone.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked me.

"Apparently you have venge stone in you," I told him. "We got you here in the nick of time. You'll be alright."

He smiled at me and I returned it. He tossed me a pillow, which hit me in the face.

"That' one way to catch it," Lloyd chuckled.

I chuckled back. I curled up in a chair in the corner. Before I fell asleep, I looked at Lloyd, to see he already was sleeping. I smiled and fell asleep, knowing Lloyd was OK.

 _ **Board up the doors! Hurry!**_

 ** _Skylor: *hammers in last nail* They can break through that._**

 ** _So we're save then._**

 ** _Skylor: Yeah!_**

 ** _*Door flies across the room* Dang it_**

 ** _Lloyd: You two are dead meat!_**

 ** _I'm sorry!_**

 ** _Skylor: We're both really sorry, it was just a prank_**

 ** _Lloyd: Then let's make this even_**

 ** _-Two Hours Later-_**

 ** _Ok, can we say we're even now_**

 ** _Kai: No_**

 ** _Skylor: Come on_**

 ** _*Passes out on floor from training*_**

 ** _Skylor: She's had enough training, I guess_**

 ** _Kai: Yeah, Lloyd, you pushed her too much_**

 ** _Lloyd: My bad_**

 ** _Lloyd, Kai, Skylor: Review!_**

 ** _Kai: Do you think she needs help_**

 ** _Lloyd: Maybe, let's get her inside_**

 ** _Skylor: your carrying her,_**

 ** _Lloyd: Fiiiiinnne_**

 ** _Kai: Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Jay's P.O.V.

I woke up, Nya asleep in my arms. I looked around and remembered what happened the night before.

"Psst," someone whispered.

I looked to my right and saw it was Cole. He smiled at me.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Meh," I sighed. "Did you really mean what you said before? About not interfering anymore between Nya and I."  
"Jay, I just became jealous," Cole sighed. "I feel bad and I promise I won't. Anyways, where's Kai?"

That's when I noticed he wasn't with us.

"Good question," I sighed.

"What's a good question?" Zane asked, stretching from his sleep.

"Where's Kai?" Cole repeated.

Zane scanned the room.

"Strange, no signs of struggle, he wasn't kidnapped," Zane said. "Maybe he went for a walk. We all know how he gets around Lloyd, and Nya too."

I nodded, looking to Nya, still asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, moving her hair from her face.

"She does love you," Cole sighed.

"I know," I replied. "It's just…"

I remembered what she said in the tower we hid in.

" _Oh Jay," Nya said, sad. "This is the reason."_

" _The reason for what?" I asked._

" _The reason your the only one I ever let into my heart," she replied. "I don't know how to ever tell you this but, even before you saw a glimpse into our future, I saw it too. The first time I met you."_

" _Awe how," I laughed and sighed. "You did….Hurry Nya, the flame is dying out."_

" _But if I'm ever going to have a say in our future," Nya said. "It's me who has to protect you because it's you who has the wish."_

 _She grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer._

" _What are you doing?" I asked as if she were insane._

" _Speaking up for my future," she replied, "and it's never felt better. Save me Jay Walker. There's going to be a wedding and I want you to do something about it."_

 _I leant in to kiss her, but she pushed me into the portal._

"Jay," Cole snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh, sorry," I replied, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, you better be," Cole sighed, annoyed.

"What were you thinking about," Zane asked.

"Just a little talk Nya and I had a while ago," I sighed.

"OK," Cole said, looking between us. "Let's just move on please."  
"Ok, Kai and Lloyd, right," I said.

"And that makes sense," Cole sighed. "Kai's probably in Lloyd's room, checking in."

"But why only him?" I asked.

"Maybe he couldn't sleep so they invited him in, not wanting to disturb us," Zane suggested.

I felt movement from Nya and turned to her. Her eyes slowly opened, shimmering as they opened. I smiled, receiving one back.

"Morning, sleepy head," I chuckled.

I earned a small punch in the arm from her for that comment. I chuckled, getting her to smile.

"Any news from Lloyd?" she asked.

"No, but we believe Kai is with him," Cole answered.

Nya looked down. Something was wrong with her, she wasn't acting normal.

"Nya, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

She pushed me to the ground, pinning me there. Was all that just Dilara acting? No. It couldn't have been. Dilara made Nya's eyes yellow.

"Nya! What are you doing?" Cole cried.

She shot water at Zane, blasting him into the doors of the hospital rooms. Cole ducked behind a chair, avoiding the water above him.

"Nya!" I cried.

She picked me up and ran out with me. I was being dragged behind her. We left the hospital, running as fast as we could. Everything was flying by so I couldn't figure out where we were nor where we were going.

"Nya, slow down," I cried.

She ignored me, still running. I was flung into an alleyway. I came into contact with a wall, falling to the ground in pain. I looked up and Nya was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She slowly took a step towards me. Then another. And another. I shuffled back as far as I could towards the wall I was trapped against.

"Nya!" I cried but it was too late.

A venge net trapped us. We spun around to see someone we thought we wouldn't see again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Following orders," he replied.

"Release us Cryptor," Nya cried out.

"No, let's go," he said, lifting the net up.

I watched as a shuriken knocked him down, revealing Cole and Zane behind him. Cole, being a ghost, appeared beside us and released us. Cryptor was out numbered.

"I shall return!" he yelled.

"No you won't!" I yelled back.

I shot him with lightning, shorting him out. The police arrived, after hearing all the commotion and seeing Zane throw a shuriken.

"Great job ninja," the commissioner said.

"All in a day's work," Cole replied.

Cryptor was sent back to Kryptarium, hopefully to stay there. I turned to Nya, Cole and Zane at my side.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I….I...I…" Nya stuttered.

"What, spit it out," Cole said.

Nya stared at me blankly. Her eyes slowly began to close again. Mine widened as I ran and caught her as she fell.

"She's out cold," I said.

"Maybe Kai knows what happened, let's go talk to him," Zane said.

I nodded. We walked back to the hospital, seeing Sensei, Misako, Kai and Lloyd waiting outside. Lloyd gasped when he was Nya, but Kai just shook his head.

"What happened?" Lloyd cried.

"She got over excited about something," Kai sighed. "She does this a fair amount, you just never notice. Give her sometime to cool down and she'll be fine."

"But why'd she try to kidnap me?" I asked.

"I don't know, she does some wierd things when this happens," Kai shrugged. "Once she tried to drown me in the lake."

"Why are you laughing!" Cole yelled at Kai.

"It's just, I'm picturing my sis kidnapping Jay, and it seems pretty funny," Kai chuckled.

I shook my head. I looked down, Nya sound asleep in my arms, and smiled. She does seem cute like this.

"Come on, everyone needs some, proper sleep and food," Sensei said.

"Food," Cole drooled.

Everyone laughed at Cole. Then we turned as a siren came and we thought we were needed.

"You'll never take me alive!" Ronin screamed.

He continued running down the street, police cars, and helicopters chasing him at full speed. We all looked at the scene, confused.

"Yeah, we all need some rest, I guess," I sighed. "Because I think we're starting to see things."  
Everyone laughed at my comment as we walked towards our home. Then there was no more issues for a long time. Let's hope it stays that way.


End file.
